The story of Shiro Ookami
by The Real Lone Phantom WolfKing
Summary: Hi I'm Shiro Ookami and not a normal human I have a bloodline limit that... and this is my story. AN:Send me a PM or leave a review on what you think about it. This is my second story so don't expected perfection.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I'm Shiro Ookami and I have a kekkei genkei or bloodline limit. it allows me to... and this is my story.

I don't own naruto.

* * *

I remember it like it was yesterday. All the screaming and running 'i had no idea what was going on' so I had to investigate. 'I was only 8'. I started running tords the source. I was horrified by all the death I saw as the people 'shinobies' tried to subdue a Large nine tailed Fox creature.

One of them saw me watching and he started to run tords me but was instantly killed by the creature. I hot angry very angry and I felt something snap inside me like an uncontrolled urge to kill the Fox thing.

Then I blacked out and the next thing I know is I'm laying in a hospital bed covered in bandages feeling like I was hit by a meteor. I started to lean up when a nurse walks in. "Uhhh... how did I get here?" "A shinobi brought you here about a month who you were pretty banged up.

"Ohhh... wait a month!?" I asked/screamed at her. I started to climb out of the bed but the nurse stopped me. "Where are you going?" "I need to see my mom. I need to see if she is ok" I answered.

I ANBU with a dog mask walked in "need to speak with the patient alone" he said to the nurse. She nodded and left. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked him. "How much do remember?" "I remember the fox creature then so much death and then alot of anger then nothing." So you don't remember transforming... that is ok you probably shouldnt. It is for the best." I looked at him puzzled. "What. Do. You. Mean. Tell me is my mom ok" I asked him getting upset.

"She is gone I'm sorry..." He said hesitantly. "Hokage-sama wants you to enter the academy or get tutoring on how to use you bloodline limit." "Can I have both?" He smirked behind his mask. "You are a very clever kid and yes you can."

* * *

4 years later

* * *

I had just finished the graduation exam 'They are way to easy.' And was on my way to a place to eat when I heard someone crying and a group of people shouting. I ran down the back ally to see a group of people beating a blonde haired, whispered kid. I tried not to get to angry.

I yelled at them "what on earth is going on?" They looked at me. I was waring a white cloak (like the one from assassin's creed) and a white facemask (like kikashi's) they noted the leaf symbol on my left shoulder plate. "We are going to kill this demon you should help us" the leader said. "Where is it? Behind the kid?" I asked irritated. "That is no kid it is a monster." Now I was angry and I started leaking ki at them and transform into into a big white demonic wolf. Which scared the crap out of them and they started running away like mad men.

I looked at the kid he was barely conscious. I walked over and picked him up and headed to the hospital. It took only a minute to reach it I made it in the door only to be stopped by the head doctor he told me "we don't help his kind. You need to leave" I was angry so I put him on my back and transformed into a large white wolf and I started to make my way to the Hokage tower.

I transform back into a human when I hot there and carry him up to the Hokage's office but the receptionist stoped me saying the same thing the doctor said but then like lightning the Hokage was out in front oh her ticked of and yells "gather you things and get out your fired".

He then looks at the kid and says "Inu-San, take naruto to the hospital and Make them heal him by any means necessary." He took naruto from me and left. "please come into my office Ookami." And the Hokage entered his office. "So you remember me" I committed as i followed him.

* * *

Leave a review on what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2 the weirdest guy ever

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He sat in his chair with his hands together. "Yes I remember you Shiro Ookami. Know tell me how Naruto-kun got to be like that and why you didn't take him to the hospital." I explained what happened. He nodded.

"I knew this would happen eventually" but it looks like my precautions did little to help." He stated sadly. "Maybe you should asign inu-San to watch him." "I was planing on it" he simply stated to me. "I hope He is ok but I have to go train." I said. "You are dismissed." He said as he went back to the bane of his existence...

Paper work.

* * *

I quickly exited the building and jumped onto the roof of the closest building and made my way to training ground 44 otherwise known as The Forest of Death. I made it to my favorite spot and took off my cloak. I turned in to a small brown wolf pup 'that is the harder of the two extremes' and I headed out of training ground 44 to a different on to watch others train and to help improve my stealth.

I came across the weirdest guy in the intire village. Might Guy. I watched him for a few minutes studying his stance and moves. I started to leave when He disappeared. Then I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a death hug.

"Ohhh how youthful a wolf pup!" he yelled while spinning. I started to get sick. I then threw up on him. "How unyouthful" he yelled has he out me down. I started running back to my cloak.

When I was far enough away I changed back into my human form. 'Realy hope he didn't follow me'. When I made it back to my cloak and put it on. It was getting dark so decided to go and finally eat something. I just remembered I'm starving.

* * *

I went to this amazing roman stand named Ichiraku Ramon

It has the best roman ever, if all time.

After eating I headed home. I got there a few minutes later. It was a small one bedroom, one bathroom, and one kitchen. I headed to the bedroom and crashed on my bed and lost consciousness.

* * *

I was suddenly a massive demon like wolf almost as big as the kyuba no kitsun I was biting into its neck when I heard a squash sound and felt something under my back paw. I looked and I saw...

* * *

I woke up screaming "NO!" I was shaking and had a death grip on my cover. My eyes were watery. I whiped them and looked at my clock. (3:03a.m.). Another sleepless night. I was to scared to go back to sleep.

* * *

AN: leave a review on what you think or private message me. Thanks for reading! I'm not done by the way.


	3. Chapter 3 ANBU

I don't own naruto.

* * *

A week later. Team assignments.

* * *

I sat in the back if the class next to the window. All the lectures and stuff were boring as watching paint dry. I passed the graduation exam with the highest scores but told them not to show anyone my scores. I don't like showing off too much.

My sensei came in 'i can't remember his name'. He walked to the front behind his desk and started reading of names if team members. After he finished I noted he didn't call my name. I raised my hand. "I was just about to get to that Ookami, the rest of you are dismissed." He said as I lowered my hand. Everyone left except us. "Congratulations you have been drafted into the ANBU. You are to report to their HQ in one hour. You are dismissed." I got up and headed towards the ANBU hq were ever that is.

I thought about it for a while and decided to ask any ANBU I could find. After looking for a few minutes I found one. He was wearing a standard uniform and had I hawk mask on. "Hey where is the ANBU HQ located? I can't find it and I have been told to report there. Can you help me?" I asked him. "I can take you there." He simply said and we disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

We reappeared in I dull office like building. He walked ahead of me. We reached a plain office and he motioned towards a chair in front of the desk. I sat and looked at the man across the desk.

He had a eagle ANBU mask on, he had black/gray hair, and wore a standard ANBU uniform. "Inu-san recommended you for recruitment and what I heard about you last week helped my decision." He stated. "You will put in squad 3 Hawk-san will lead you to your quarters and provide you with a book with all the info you will need while in the ANBU Black Ops. Report here at 0500. You are dismissed." "Yes sir." I turned and followed Hawk to my quarters.

* * *

My room was sort of small with only a bed and dresser. I started checking out the book I received.

RULES.

1\. Team Work, no solo actions while on a team.

2\. never compromise your comrades or the village.

3\. The Hokage comes before anything else.

...

I had a feeling it was take me a while to read this. It was 500 pages long.

* * *

Time skip 10:03p.m.

* * *

I am going to stab myself if I ever see another book like that again. There were tons of rules and regulations and I read all of them. Some were simple like leave no trace you were there on a important mission. Others were odd like when you come across a missing ninja capture or kill him, take his head to claim the reward.

It took me 8 hours to read that book and I'm a pretty fast reader at 1500 words per minute. I now think my head is going to blow up if I read another word. I changed and laid on my bed. Soon I was out.

* * *

Dream

* * *

I roared and growled as I I fought the giant fox. Then I heard a scream and i felt my paw squish something mushy and went. I looked and it was a woman but I couldn't make out her face.

* * *

Real world 12:32a.m.

* * *

I launched out of bed screaming and almost started crying but I stopped myself. 'Darn another sleepless night.'

* * *

AN leave a review or private message me on what you think of it. I won't be able to tell if it is good or not if you don't.


End file.
